Problem: Solve for $x$ : $x - 24 = 16$
Explanation: Add $24$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ x - 24 &=& 16 \\ \\ {+24} && {+24} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-24 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{16} \\ x &=& 16 {+ 24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 40$